


The Early Bird gets the Chocolate Pudding

by MadJJ



Series: Starkinelli Shorts [12]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild sexual innuendos, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadJJ/pseuds/MadJJ
Summary: “It’s four in the morning, why on earth are you making chocolate pudding?”
Relationships: Angie Martinelli/Howard Stark
Series: Starkinelli Shorts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1512605
Kudos: 8





	The Early Bird gets the Chocolate Pudding

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt “It’s four in the morning, why on earth are you making chocolate pudding?” from https://daily-otp-prompts.tumblr.com/post/180740456760/its-four-in-the-morning-why-on-earth-are-you  
> I have copy pasted that quote way too many times.

Angie wiped her brow and looked with satisfaction over the workbench. She had everything ready to begin. She was about to do just that when a voice coming from the door of the kitchen surprised her:

“Angel? What are you doing?”

Angie turned around to face Howard, a hand over her heart.

“Holy crap, you scared me!”

“Sorry,” he mumbled, looking more concerned by the ingredients laid next to her.

Howard owned the house Angie shared with Peggy and – for some reason – often forgot that he wasn’t the one living in it. Neither Peggy nor Angie minded since the house was so big and Howard only ever came by to occupy one of the numerous guest rooms or use the lab. Angie and Peggy hadn’t even known there was a lab in their house until Howard had showed up in need urgent of a place nearby to make some sort of experiment.

Angie hadn’t been aware of his presence in the kitchen until he had manifested himself. He looked very tired. His eyes were circled in dark and his outfit and hair were… Neglected. He only ever let himself go like this when he was completely engulfed by whatever science or project he was pursuing at the moment.

“I’m making chocolate pudding,” Angie explained as she turned back to her ingredients.

“It’s four in the morning, why on earth are you making chocolate pudding?”

“I’m too tired to do anything after work, and I had a craving, so I got up early this morning to finish this up before I had to leave.”

“Four in the morning is not early,” he pointed out, “It’s late into the night.”

Angie started to put in a bowl her ingredients to stir them.

“Doesn’t make much difference when I have to leave here at five thirty. I start work at six.”

Her eyes left the mix of sugar, egg and cocoa to look at him. He seemed horrified.

“That’s criminal. They can’t do that.”

“They can and they do,” Angie laughed. “Anyhow, why did you wake up so early?”

“Oh, I didn’t. I haven’t gone to sleep yet.”

It was her turn to be surprised.

“You can’t be serious – Howard, when did you plan on going to sleep?”

“Whenever I feel tired.”

She stopped stirring, put her hands on her hips and stared him down.

“Right, because right now you are feeling perfectly awake,” she snarked. “You need to go to sleep.”

“I think I am old enough that I don’t need someone to tell me to go to -”

“Go to sleep!” she insisted firmly, taking him by the arm to drag him out of the room.

Her ingredients sat alone on the workbench in the kitchen, abandoned, but she had much bigger worries now. Like the fact that Howard would kill himself if he continued his experiments without some time with his eyes shut.

“I’m telling you, I feel fine!” he continued to protest meekly even as he let himself be pulled to the nearest guest room.

“You’ll feel even better in your bed.”

She pushed in the room but was surprised when he grabbed onto her so she would come in too.

“You know, you could convince me better if I wasn’t the only one going in the bed,” he waggled his eyebrows at her.

She swatted his arm playfully, making him loosen his weak grip on her own.

“My chocolate pudding is waiting for me – and I have work afterwards.”

“You’re too cruel. I’m going to dream of you, of chocolate pudding, and when I wake up I’ll be all alone in this cold, cold room,” he fake-whined.

“Well, you should have thought of that before you stayed up all night,” she replied as she was making her way back to the door. “Maybe I could have been convinced if I believed you’d last more than a minute without falling asleep.”

Angie winked at his surprised expression, closed the door, and got back to the kitchen. She ought to flirt with him more often if that got her that kind of reaction.

Once she was done she left one of the small puddings on the side for him with a note.

_Better luck next time – just get the timing right._

**Author's Note:**

> Psst, I have a tumblr: https://mad-j-j.tumblr.com/ and if someone has a prompt I could be tempted into writing for it!


End file.
